Question of Loyalty
by Haruka Jun
Summary: Sanji' was in a bad mood and gets in a heated argument with Zoro and went as far as to question his loyalty to Luffy. It is out of character and i apologize for that but i just felt like writing it. I just wanted to show the loyalty i feel Zoro has for his captain. If you do like it please leave a review. Feel free to request a scenario between characters i'd be happy to write it


**This is a 'what if scenario' I understand the characters would never act like this**

This day was just like any other; the Strawhat crew was going about the ship as usual. Robin at in the library reading a fascinating book about archeology, Nami was laid out on the deck sunbathing while reading the most recent newspaper, and Luffy, Usopp, and chopper were goofing off at the far end of the ship. Their laughter could be heard by Brook who quietly watched their shenanigans while he sipped his tea. Franky was below deck working on his next great addition to the thousand sunny.

Typically Zoro would be up in the observatory sleeping or doing some insane workout routine. Sanji would be in the kitchen trying to fix up a delicious snack for Nami and Robin. Instead, at this moment, Zoro stood under the arch way that leads to the galley. Sanji was mere inches away glaring hatefully at him. Sanji had been in a bad mood most of the day; the last thing he wanted to see was zoros ugly mug, yet there it was, his green hair and his typical relaxed expression and he was all sweaty having just completed and intense workout session. Today that just pissed Sanji off.

"What do you want Bastard?" Sanji asked rather harshly. Unfazed, Zoro pushed passed him and moseyed into the kitchen.

"I want a drink. Is that too much to ask?" zoro replied and sat down at the bar. Sanji gave an exasperated sigh and retrieved a cup from the cabinet, filled it with water, and slammed in on the counter in front of him. Zoro accepted it without a thanks and chugged it down. Sanji settled at the table and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag before blowing it out into the kitchen air.

"I thought you didn't like to smoke in the galley?" zoro mused as he finished his water

"Shut up, mind your own business." Sanji growled.

"Just saying…." Zoro shrugged, he didn't really care for Sanji's snippy attitude. Sanji snapped at him again.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem!? You're the one with the shitty attitude" Zoro defended

Sanji scowled at him "You're such as dumbass! How did you wind up on this ship anyway, not to mention being the first one."

"I didn't have a choice; you know how the captain is, once he makes up his mind there is no changing it" Zoros tone grew more irritated.

"Oh Really? You're stubborn why didn't you say no?" he asked snidely.

"I did and look where I am! Besides it was a tough situation, luffy made me promise him I would be a pirate in exchange for his help, either way he wouldn't give me my swords unless I said yes. He's a persistent bastard; you of all people should know that."

Sanji snickered at that "so you're here because you have to be not because you want to be; you could walk out any time you pleased." Zoro furrowed his brow; he was getting real tired of Sanji's bullshit. He was getting close to crossing the line. "Only reason you're sticking around is because luffy made you. You're probably waiting the right moment to ditch us aren't you…"

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" Zoro asked in a deep and surprisingly calm tone

"I'm just saying…." Sanji shrugged his shoulders carelessly unaware of the serious that had etched itself into zoros face. "There is no real reason for you to be here…"

By this time luffy had wandered over to the galley, his stomach had lead him there. He was standing just outside the door and began to pick up on his two crew mate's heated discussion.

"What the hell are you talking about? I pledged-"

"Oh who cares about that!?" Sanji interrupted "If you have the option, then why don't you leave and get the hell out of this-"

"SANJI!" Luffy kicked the door open, his chest was heaving in anger. Sanji's head snapped to the side and met Luffy's angry glare. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS!"

That's just it Sanji wasn't thinking, he didn't know what had come over him. To even think of saying such a thing to a fellow crew mate was. Sanji's train of thought was interrupted when he felt lifted from his seat and brought to Zoros eye level. Luffy opened his mouth again but Zoro held out his hand to stop him.

"The day I leave this crew is the day I die." He said with a calm, steady tone that was thick with anger. "I pledged my life to Luffy, I made a promise. I will fulfill my dream but I can't do that unless I help complete his" Zoro jabbed his finger at luffy "I made the choice to join this crew, no one else. I choose to put him first, I trust him with my life. I will do whatever he wants because he is the captain of this ship, and I answer to no one else but him." Zoros eerie tone had frozen everyone in their spots, no one dared to breath. "Could I walk away? Could I betray him and pursue my own dream? Oh Yeah, I could but what kind of man would that make me?" he released his stunned comrade and dropped him back in his seat "So don't you dare tell me what to do because that's not your job. I will remain by Luffy's side until fate destroys me." Zoro turned on his heels and pushed passed his shipmates who had gathered around the door upon hearing Luffy's outburst. He made his way up to the observatory and let the door slam shut.

Everyone was stunned but Luffy was the most stunned, he never knew Zoros sense of loyalty ran that deep. He was his first mate and Luffy respected him the most and that respect only grew stronger, not just because of his position.

"He's your shipmate Sanji. That was disgraceful!" Ouch, that hurt especially coming from Luffy. Sanji stood up and bowed his head toward Luffy and apologized. "If anyone ever tells another crew mate to leave ever again they aren't worthy to be on my crew." Luffy stated and crossed his arms. Sanji had retreated to the far end of the ship where Luffy, Usopp, and Choppers earlier shenanigans had taken place. He lit a new cigarette and took another long drag and rested his head on the ships railing. Guilt had settled In his gut, what the hell was his problem.

"I'm such a fool" He groaned. He knew he needed to apologize; this was too serious to forget about or ignore. He hated the idea of apologizing to Zoro but it needed to be done.

It had been a few hours, the ship was pretty quiet. Zoro was still in the observatory working out, trying to clear his mind. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts went back to Sanji. He had clearly been in a bad mood but even so that was low even for him. Zoro was just confused, he was still angry at him but was determined to justify his actions.

The door to the observatory opened up but he didn't look over, he knew it was Sanji.

"Oi, Zoro…." He called out but zoro didn't answer him. He stared straight ahead and continued working out. "Damnit! Zoro! Listen to me, I'm trying to talk to you!" he growled and Zoro finally looked at him, he stopped lifting weights and dropped them on the ground. They hit the hard floor making Sanji jump, he swallowed hard and looked down.

"Lift your head up." Zoro ordered "If you are going to apologize, lift your head or it won't mean a thing." Zoro explained and Sanji shifted his gaze from the floor to Zoro who waited patiently for him to speak.

"I was way out of line" Sanji began "To ever thinking of saying such a thing to another shipmate is shameful. I shouldn't even be standing here. I-"

"Don't worry about it" Zoro sighed and decided to forgive him. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up. Sanji was baffled he didn't even apologize yet.

"W-What….but I" Sanji stammered

"I said don't worry about it; don't make me change my mind." Zoro groaned and Sanji was still dumbfounded. He had a whole speech planned out, he figured Zoro would squeeze as much as he could out of him to spite him. Zoro out stretched his hand in front on him. Sanji lifted his own hand and placed his palm against Zoros, his rough fingers wrapped around Sanji's hand and he gave it a firm shake. "You were in a shitty mood…..it's a terrible excuse but there is no point in holding a grudge." Zoro said and walked past him, he bent down to jump out of the observatory. "Even the closest friends have horrible arguments but that only brings them closer." Sanji gave a half-hearted laugh and sighed.

"Closest friend my ass…." Sanji scoffed and zoro grinned "I am sorry Zoro…"

"I know…" with that Zoro jumped and left Sanji to himself. He pulled out his last cigarette, lit it, took a long drag, and blew the smoke out letting it cloud the room and put an end to this fight

"Stupid Marimo…"


End file.
